Dancing With the Next to Normal Characters
by vonniebeth
Summary: What happens when the cast of Next to Normal finds themselves on a dancing show with the Clan? Written out of boredom. Please read and review.
1. Chapter 1

**so, I'm bored. My sister is playing Dancing with the Stars on the Wii and I figured why not write about dancing with Next to Normal? This is kinda stupid, but I was bored when I wrote this. I didn't want it to completely be like Dancing with the Stars cuz I like my original ways better. Also, I'd like you all to know that I chose Clan members at complete random. Legit, I wrote every name down, closed my eyes and picked names. Everybody is in this, but maybe not the way it should've been done. I have another Clan fic planned that'll hopefully incorporate everyone. I love you all. Written in honor of my 1 year anniversary to FFnet, not that anyone cares lol. Please review**

Hello and welcome to Dancing with the Next to Normal Characters…

"Excuse me?" Natalie yelled. "I don't think so…"

Well, I think so. Anywho, I'm your host, oreopriness0401. Today, we are going to pair up a Next to Normal character with random Clan members. Let's start with you, Natalie.

"Let's not and say we did. I will not dance with…"

You will be dancing with Greengirl16.

"Damn."

"Hey, this will be fun," Greengirl16 said with a smile. "You know, just because we're all Clan people doesn't mean we're all crazy, am I right?"

"Shoot me now. Not only am I dancing with a fangirl, I'm dancing with the crazy one."

"Excuse me?"

Moving on. Diana Goodman, your dance partner is futurestar26.

"Well hi," Diana said to futurestar26, who frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I wanted to be with Henry," futurestar26 said.

"Between you and me, I think everyone wanted to be. But remember, the sun'll come out tomorrow. Bet your bottom dollar that tomorrow, there'll be sun…"

Dan Goodman, your dance partner is futurebwaystar.

"Will this be a good thing?" Dan wondered out loud.

"Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan. Dan," futurebwaystar yelled.

"Oh god..."

"This is gonna be so much fun. Sure, you're no Henry, but I love you!"

"Natalie, wanna trade?"

Uh, that is not allowed. You may not trade after your partner has been assigned. Now we're on to Gabe, whose dance partner is gonna be werewolf-in-training.

"Oh no," Gabe moaned.

"Oh yes!" werewolf-in-training corrected.

"This is stupid. I don't even wanna do this. PLEASE have mercy."

Ain't gonna happen. Anywho, Dr. Madden will be dancing with the lovely Agent Ilse Stiefel-Bashoff.

"YAY!" Agent Ilse yelled. "Dr. Madden, this is gonna be fun!"

"No it's not. Where is it in my contract that I agreed to do this?"

Article II, Section VIII.

"You sound like the Constitution. Well, I guess we'll get this over with."

Awesome! Now, Dr. Fine, you will be dancing with ElianaMargalit.

"Oh my god! Seriously?" ElianaMargalit yelled.

Yep.

"YAY! COME ON, DR. FINE!"

"Do I really have to do this?" Dr. Fine complained.

"Yes you do. You're not gonna let me down, are you?"

Dr. Fine sighed bitterly. "I guess not. Let's go."

Now, finally, the moment you've all been waiting for. The lucky person that'll be dancing with Henry is… after this commercial break.

"No!" all the unpicked Clan members yelled. "We want the result now."

Well, the next time you're super rich and don't have to pay for ads, you let me know. Oh look, we're back on the air already. That was fast. Anywho, Henry, without further adieu, you're dance partner is the one, the only, the super-fantastic…

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!"

Okay, okay, Henry will be dancing with iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12. There.

"REALLY?" iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 shouted.

Don't ask me. Ask the people that randomized the dance partners.

"THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 hugged Henry. "THANK YOU!"

Henry began to cry on the inside. "Why me?" he said.

"Cuz I love you. And I finally have you."

"This really sucks."

Well, the competition starts soon. Now we'll get our judges chosen. Hm, let me see… okay! Our judges are BluestBlood, crazyunrabidfangirl and YourEyes1012.

"Yes!" the judges shouted as they sat down.

Now we'll go to another commercial as our couples prepare for competition.

Okay blah, blah, blah. Toothpaste commercial, Frosted Flakes commercial, some weird advertisement about why we should vote for Henry next term, a Safe Auto commercial… oh, we're back. Okay, is everyone ready for competition?

"No," Henry and Natalie muttered.

Alright, dancing first, with the waltz, is Dan and futurebwaystar.

"Do we really have to go now?" Dan asked.

Yes, you do. Don't blame me. This was randomized. Again.

Dan rolled his eyes and stepped onto the dancefloor with futurebwaystar as The Blue Danube began to play. "You're stepping on my feet!" Dan hissed.

"Sorry," futurebwaystar whispered. "Hey, isn't this fun?"

"You idiot. You're not supposed to talk while dancing."

"You started it!"

Uh… okay. Let's go to our judges.

"It sucked," BluestBlood said.

"Thanks, Simon Cowell," Dan murmured.

"Well, I had to be honest. You guys were yelling at each other throughout the whole thing."

"We were not."

"I agree, that was not your best," crazyunrabidfangirl said.

"What do you mean 'not my best'? This is the fucking first episode!"

Dan, shush. There might be little children watching this show.

"And do you think I give a crap?"

Uh, do you have anything to say, YourEyes1012?

"Um, yes," YourEyes1012 said. "You guys have so much potential, but I see none shown. I'm sorry."

Okay, now the judges will reveal their scores. BluestBlood?

"I'm being more generous than I should be. 0."

"Oo…" criminally-insane-girl shouted from the audience.

Uh, crazyunrabidfangirl?

"2."

And YourEyes1012?

"1."

That leads to a total score of 3.

"Well, duh! I know how to add!" Dan yelled.

Seems like a certain someone is angry that they got a small score.

"SHUT UP!"

You may go backstage.

Dan walked off angrily and futurebwaystar waved and walked away, strutting like Angel Dumott Schunard at the end of the Today 4 U scene in Rent.

Next up dancing, we have Dr. Fine and ElianaMargalit. Um, what exactly are you dancing?

"Oh, we made up our own thing," ElianaMargalit informed.

Okay then.

Dr. Fine, dressed as a bunny, and ElianaMargalit, dressed like she was going to prom, walked onto the dancefloor and danced to some song by Paramore that I can't remember the name to (cuz I wasn't listening to it).

So, that was unique. What did the judges think?

"Sensational yet weird," BluestBlood said with a nod.

"BOO!" thatlampshade yelled.

"First of all, why is Dr. Fine dressed like a bunny?"

"Cuz he wanted to be," Dr. Fine said. "May I ask why you're being rude?"

"That is none of your business. Although the costuming was distracting, I'd say you did very well."

"Come on, BluestBlood, be serious," crazyunrabidfangirl said. "The costuming was not one bit distracting. If the 2 of you had been talking to each other like some certain people…"

"This won't change my mind."

"No one said that I was trying."

"You sure were implying it."

"You guys totally rocked," YourEyes1012 said.

So, that settles the score. The judges will now reveal their scores… BluestBlood?

"That was great. 8."

Nice rhyme. Crazyunrabidfangirl?

"9."

YourEyes1012?

"10."

Wow! With a score of 27, they just bumped Dan and futurebwaystar down to last! But it's not over yet. There's more competition up ahead…

When we get to Chapter 2. (:

**um, there might not be a chapter 2. Let me know if you want one and I'll try to squeeze it into my schedule (which may work out cuz I opted to not do NaNoWriMo til next year when I don't have to worry about dance). Let me know via review. Thanks**


	2. Chapter 2

**okay, I'm going a bit loopy. I've been writing all weekend and yet I still wanna write more. Is this natural? I think not. So, it took me a while to write this, but I finished it. Chapter 2. Please review**

Welcome back to Dancing with the Next to Normal Characters. As seen in Chapter 1, everybody got assigned a dance partner, and 2 of them performed. Let's see… now we're on to Diana and futurestar26, who will be… Irish dancing?

"Her idea," futurestar26 said.

Fantastic.

Diana and futurestar26 stepped onto the dancefloor, dressed full-out in Irish dancing attire. The music began and they danced. They actually weren't that bad. Let's see what the judges thought.

"That was weird," BluestBlood said. "Honestly, why is there Irish dancing? Is there a rule against that?"

No, there is not. Um, crazyunrabidfangirl, your input?

"I loved it!" crazyunrabidfangirl shouted. "That was totally amazing. I love how you guys did something different."

And YourEyes1012?

"I agree with crazyunrabidfangirl," YourEyes1012 said, smiling. "Originality is really good."

"Thank you," Diana grinned.

Now, it's time once again for the scores. BluestBlood?

"6."

Crazyunrabidfangirl?

"Am I allowed to go higher than 10?"

No.

"Oh. Well, 10."

YourEyes1012.

"10!"

With a score of 26, they are just under Dr. Fine and ElianaMargalit. Next up, we have Dr. Madden and Agent Ilse Steifel-Bashoff.

Agent Ilse stepped onto the dancefloor. "I'm afraid we can't perform today," she said. "You see, Dr. Madden sprained his ankle. Poor guy. I told him not to eat those Apple Jacks. Bye."

Wait a minute. That doesn't make any sense… and Dr. Madden is right there, trying to sneak out of the studio. He's walking perfectly fine too!

"See, I told you so. Get over here, Mr. Dr. Crazy."

Dr. Madden angrily got to the dancefloor. "This is gonna kill me."

So I Like It by Enrique Iglesias began to play and they danced the salsa to it. Now, what did the judges think of that?

"Dr. Madden, I saw no soul in your dancing," BluestBlood said. "The only reason why I didn't fall asleep is because Agent Ilse was putting some life into it."

"Sadly, I'm gonna have to agree," crazyunrabidfangirl said. "Not about falling asleep, but about how there was only half a vibe. I'm sorry."

"Me too," YourEyes1012 agreed. "I'm sorry that I couldn't see more vibe."

Now we go on to the scores. BluestBlood?

"2."

How generous. What did you think, crazyunrabidfangirl.

"The same amount of vibe I saw. 5."

YourEyes1012? Gosh, I'm sorry you're always last…

"Best for last. Or shall I say worst? I'm giving you guys a 1. I really didn't like it."

Haha! That's a funny pun! I Like It, "I really didn't like it". Haha! Sigh… sorry. Back to business. Next, we have Natalie and Greengirl16.

"She ran away," Greengirl16 informed. "She said that this was stupid and that there was more to life than putting her in stupid situations. Plus, she says fuck you, oreoprincess0401."

Thanks a lot. Well, while I feel awful for being hated, I'd feel more awful if I were to disqualify you. Is there anyone who would like to be her dance partner?

"I will!" criminally-insane-girl and thatlampshade shouted together.

Um, okay. We'll have a dancing trio. Would you like to go later?

"Yes please," Greengirl16 said.

Then alright. So, I guess we're up to Henry and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12.

"Finally," Henry muttered, looking extremely reluctant.

What are you dancing?

"Unfortunately, ballroom."

Lovely. To what song?

"Take a guess…"

"We're dancing to Perfect for You," iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 said.

I can't say I'm surprised. You may commence.

So they danced, and it was REALLY good. But let's not take my word for it considering I'm supposedly her BFF. Judges?

"Honestly, this was good," BluestBlood said. "And I'm not saying just saying it cuz you're my best friend."

And crazyunrabidfangirl?

"Perfect for You? Seriously? You couldn't have picked a better song? Gay. Fuck this."

Oo, harsh. I didn't think THAT would happen. Let's move on. YourEyes1012?

"Crazyunrabidfangirl is totally wrong. I hope she was just kidding. It was lovely. I really liked it."

Wow, wow and wow. Strange. So, what are the scores? BluestBlood?

"10!"

"Crazyunrabidfangirl?"

"Your dancing was fine, but I'm giving you and 7."

"And YourEyes1012?"

"10."

That leads to a score of 27… and you're tied with ElianaMargalit. Interesting… well, we'll have to continue this another day. This is oreoprincess0401, and until chapter 3, see ya.


	3. Chapter 3

Welcome to chapter 3 of Dancing with the Next to Normal Characters! Again, I am your host, oreoprincess0401. Last chapter, we have found that there is a tie between iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 and ElianaMargalit, so this chapter, we will have a tie-breaker thing, but first, we need to see our 3-some group. Also in this chapter, there will be guest appearances from the newest members of the Clan, AliceCrowley01 and Double Agent DD, who just got promoted from honorary member to official member. Yay! So, let's get started.

Alright, our 3-some. Taking the stage is Greengirl16, criminally-insane-girl and thatlampshade. Have you decided what type of dance you're doing?

"Yep," criminally-insane-girl said. "We're going to do our own thing to the song 4evr by The Veronicas."

Alright!

So they danced (which, frankly, I think looked more like ad-libbing). Let's go to the judges for official input. BluestBlood?

"It was amazing!" BluestBlood said. "But perhaps, next time, if you have a next time, you could focus more on choreography."

Oo. Um, crazyunrabidfangirl?

"Don't listen to BluestBlood," crazyunrabidfangirl shouted. "Ya'll were FANTABULOUS! Love!"

Oh… kay… um, YourEyes1012?

"I agree. I loved it. Awesome choice of song, too."

Alrighty, so what are the scores? By now, you know the drill.

"3."

"10."

"9."

With a score of 22, this puts the trio in 3rd place. Now, before we do our tie-breaker to determine 1st and 2nd place, everybody, let's give it up for AliceCrowley01 and Double Agent DD, who will be singing the American Idiot version of Boulevard of Broken Dreams with… who's Twinsie?

"I am!" iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12 shouted.

Okey-dokey, but shouldn't you be getting ready for competition?

"Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up! Shut up!"

You would say that. Okay, ladies and, if there are any gentlemen out there, AliceCrowley01, Double Agent DD and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12. Haha, that was in alphabetical order.

So the 3 of them sang, and got everybody in the studio audience singing along.

"Too bad this isn't American Idol," futurebwaystar muttered.

HAHAHAHAHAHA! Sounds like a fun idea. Maybe another time. Anywho, since everything is in alphabetical order, we will be going with ElianaMargalit and Dr. Fine first. What'll you being doing?

"We'll be dancing to Can't Be Tamed by Miley Cyrus," Dr. Fine said. "My idea. I'm a HUGE Miley fan."

Ew. Well, okay.

So they danced. Judges will not reveal their scores until later, as in after Henry and iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12. Now, what are you guys doing?

"She let me pick the song," Henry said. "I'm sure you'll love it."

Let's hope so…

So they danced, and Henry was right! I did love the song, but time's a-wasting and we need to get through this, so, moment of truth… who's the winner?

BluestBlood, crazyunrabidfangirl and YourEyes1012 whispered with each other, then simultaneously said, "We can't decide. We honestly can't."

What?

"I voted for iNvIsIbLe GiRl 12," BluestBlood said.

"I voted for ElianaMargalit," YourEyes1012 said.

"I can't make up my mind, so I voted for both of them," crazyunrabidfangirl said.

Wow. I'm not stupid enough to do that.

"Yes you are. You didn't even dance on the show. You must not dance."

Hey missy! I've been dancing my whole life! No matter. So, I guess there's only one solution to this.

"You don't mean…" BluestBlood began.

Oh, I mean. AliceCrowley01 and Double Agent DD, congratulations. You get to vote.

"I'm voting for my twin!" AliceCrowley01 shouted. "And not just cuz she's my twin."

"Don't make me do this, Oreo," Double Agent DD complained.

Please? I'll be your best friend…

"What? But wait! You already are my best friend! Can't we just leave it a tie? Please? I'm gonna be late for my swim meet."

"Sounds good to me," crazyunrabidfangirl shouted.

"Yeah!" everyone else shouted.

Alright, alright! I'm too tired to pick one anyway. Congratulations. It's a tie.

Well, this ends Dancing with the Next to Normal Characters. The show is being cancelled cuz apparently Natalie Goodman requested to end it. I'm your host, oreoprincess0401, and, I'm saying goodbye, and see you at our next show, Singing with the Next to Normal Characters. Bye!


End file.
